


It's Only Time (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Growing Old Together, Husbands, M/M, Old Age, Old Married Couple, happy ever after, no seriously so much fluff, still so in love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1477135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>摘要：<br/>多年以后，Barton-Coulson家的一个普通的早晨。</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Only Time (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's Only Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/627502) by [sirona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirona/pseuds/sirona). 



 

**岁月悠悠**

 

 

Title:It's Only Time

Author:sirona（<http://archiveofourown.org/users/sirona/profile> ）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: The Avengers (2012)

Pairing: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson

Rating: G

Additional Tags:

Husbands, Old Married Couple, Old Age, Growing Old Together, still so in love, Fluff, no seriously so much fluff, happy ever after

 

**Summary** **：**

A morning in the Barton-Coulson household, many years hence.

 

 

原文地址：

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/627502>

 

授权：

 

Absolutely, knock yourself out! :)

 

 

**摘要：**

多年以后，Barton-Coulson家的一个普通的早晨。

 

**某鱼注：**

 

Old!fic提醒，垂垂暮年，不喜慎入

 

已婚夫夫，白头偕老，恩爱如初

外加Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov、Phil Coulson & Nick Fury的友情线

 

标题好难翻

喜欢一个CP，old!fic也是必须涉足的，嗯

 

不接受角色攻击、CP攻击、对原作者的攻击

所有不好全是我的错

 

 

**=====** **岁月悠悠 It's Only Time =====**

 

 

Phil睡到自然醒，懒洋洋地睁开眼。这是退休的福利，他一边舒展着有点僵硬的身体一边寻思——或者至少是像他们这种半退休的人能享受到的福利。他都记不清自己花了多少年才走到这一步，可以慢慢起床，而不是睁开眼的同时就竖起全身警戒，直接蹦下地。

 

他打个哈欠，深吸一口气。房间中弥漫的味道很可能趁他还睡着的时候就已经钻进了他的潜意识——冒着热气的新鲜咖啡，烧热的煎锅中滋滋融化的黄油，就算左手边的卧室门才开了一条缝，也挡不住如此美好的气息。他不禁微笑，很喜欢那几丝慢慢从胃里打着转儿升腾的温暖和甜蜜——事实上，比几丝要多得多，应该是绝对的心满意足，绝对的，他几乎从来都不敢奢望能属于自己的，心满意足，更别提这种自在闲适以及由衷的幸福。

 

他坐在床边，轻轻晃着双腿，喘口气，咕哝着扶住栏杆站起来。上了年纪不是什么好玩的事情，特别是他已经在年轻的时候透支了太多的健康余额，更让每一天都不得不小心翼翼。天气变化时，他的胸口就会隐隐作痛，旧伤疤仍然张牙舞爪地证明存在感；他的后背情况越来越糟，至于膝盖？哦算了吧。他开始愈加频繁地咬着嘴唇咽下吃痛的呻吟，因为，让我们这么说，毕竟还能活着，站在这里，对他来讲也是个奇迹了，千万别和普通的同龄人相比。干他们这一行的，和神盾局签约的时候根本无法预料自己会经历什么。他还在这儿，没有成为经年累月那无数牺牲的同事中的一员，他怀念那些人，那些优秀的探员。而只要想一想现在他的生活有多么充实，多么开心，多么完满——疼痛与之相比根本不值一提。

 

戴上眼镜，他从床头桌上抓起自己的StarkPhone，顺着过道走进他们的厨房，半心半意憋住脸上挂着的大大的傻笑。转过拐角，停下来——他看着眼前的景象，顿了足足一分钟，第无数次想着，自己究竟何德何能，可以拥有如此的幸运。他的丈夫正站在灶台前，一手拿着抹刀，就好像攥着什么别扭的武器似的，另一只手端着超大号马克杯，猛喝一大口。薄薄的T恤下面，男人的脊背依旧健壮挺拔，肌肉线条起伏，就好像一直以来的样子（Phil，在他心里缺乏安全感的时候，可能会对此有那么一点儿嫉妒——就一丁点儿，因为他才是这世界上唯一一个可以用手指描画那些起伏的人，唯一一个可以拥他在怀的人）。男人曾经金栗色的短发如今已经大部分变得灰白（“我们管这叫烟金色，宝贝，不是什么灰色”），而无论他如何艰苦地锻炼，也再不能拉开160磅的弓弦；但其他方面，他依旧是三十多年前的模样，依旧和三十多年前Phil Coulson爱上他的那一天一模一样。

 

包括他的听觉。

 

“早安。”Clint高高兴兴打招呼，Phil敢 _发誓_ 自己绝对没有在门框外弄出哪怕一丝动静。

 

“Hi，”长叹一声，他难以抗拒地几步跨上前，将脸埋进Clint的颈窝，轻轻的吻一个接一个落在男人肩头。

 

Clint扑哧乐了，侧过身子让Phil能更好地啃咬自己脖颈间柔软的皮肤，只在可丽饼快要烤焦的瞬间挪过去关掉炉子，然后回到Phil怀中，用那双强壮有力的，能在眨眼间扭断壮汉脖子的手（无比温柔，每一次这双手落在Phil身上的时候，都带着无法抵抗的温柔）捧起Phil的脸，倾身，吻上Phil的双唇，仿佛他们可以用全世界的时间，用后半生所有的时间，只为了亲吻，别无他求（他们确实可以）。Clint尝起来就好像刚煮得的咖啡，就好像稍后他一定会表示做得不太成功的可丽饼，尝起来就是那个Phil这二十四年都同床共枕的男人；就是爱，是倾慕，更是 _家_ 。他根本不在乎时间划破Phil的皮肤在他脸上刻下深深的皱纹，或者以前只有偶尔才戴上的眼镜（看上去特别有趣）现在基本成了生活的必需。他根本不在乎曾经那个一丝不苟绝无疏漏精准到近乎苛刻的Coulson探员现在就连去超市都不得不列出购物清单（或者，更确切地，做任何事情都要列出清单才能完成）。他根本不在乎Phil如今有时候会花上整整一下午坐在露台，笔记本电脑就丢在椅子边的矮桌上，一语不发，呆呆望着院墙外的树林出神，哪怕是十年前，他还根本不会发生这样的情况。他不介意Nick过来，一个又一个漫漫长夜，并肩战斗几十年的两个男人就坐在一起谈论甚至争论关于神盾局的种种事务，那些Nick除了和Phil讲，再不能和其他人说的东西。他是——他就是 _Clint_ ，Phil的丈夫，狂妄自信，目无上级，顽固不化，当他认为Phil做得过火，或者看出Phil遗漏了什么，他会和独眼指挥官一样，多年如一日地，罩着他。

 

偶尔Natasha也会造访，当年的Barton-Romanoff二人组现在已经基本隐退了（就像Phil退休了一样，真的，但这又是另一个故事了），前任女特工会和Clint凑在一起用俄语叽叽咕咕说上好几个小时的悄悄话，他们谈论Phil，好像忘记了俄语是探员流利掌握的几门外语之一。（他们才没有。他们只是喜欢别扭，固执，这对二人组可以冒天下之大不韪，Phil起初吃过几次亏，就算后来他俩对他有所放松，允许他加入也不例外。在某种程度上，这就是他们独特的方式，用来表达Phil是他们的人，接受他听他们的体己话，对外标明他是属于他们的。每当这种时候，Phil都会很安静，收拾碗筷，或者去接着写自己的书，要不就是准备给神盾菜鸟们的理论课讲座，当然还有微笑，不去打扰他们，假装他们不知道他有多么重视这样相处的每分每秒，他对此有多么珍爱，难以割舍。）

 

“呃， _我自己_ 也早安，”Clint及时中断了绵长的吻，一边咕哝着一边转身把可丽饼抢救出来，手边的盘子里已经叠了一摞金黄色的薄饼。“睡得好么？”

 

“再好不过了。”Phil点头，只要躺在Clint身边，他永远都能安枕无忧。

 

看着早餐，咖啡，鲜榨橙汁。“我没忘记什么，是么？”他问道，脑中浮现出一丝令人不悦的疑惑，而这在最近已经越来越频繁了。

 

Clint微笑，亲了亲他的唇角，“没有，亲爱的，”他一手拢过Phil日渐稀疏的发丝，现在全都变成银白色了（这让他看上去有点像清晨被风吹过之后的蒲公英）。“我只是想给你做顿早饭。”

 

Phil的心口近乎疼痛地颤了颤，只为对面的男人这份 _深沉_ 的感情。“你其实不用的，”他嘟囔，Clint已经做得够多了，远远超过责任和义务，他就是他的 _全世界_ ——

 

年轻些的男人又亲了亲他，Phil寻思这没准儿是Clint专属的方法让自己不要胡思乱想（假如真的是，那可太有效了）。“但我想做，”前弓箭手柔声道，“而且只要我愿意，我就能宠着我的丈夫，不是么？我可很肯定婚约上这么写了。”

 

“当然，”Phil平静下来，他太明白了，当Clint眼睛里闪过那样的神色，千万不能和他争论任何事情。

 

Clint偷笑，显然早就知道Phil会怎么回答。他娘的，Phil简直 _永远_ 都爱不够这个男人。

 

“那么就过去坐吧，”Clint兴高采烈地建议，Phil也不想再绷着，假装自己没有那么欢喜。

 

“我去摆桌。”他迈步，手腕却被男人握住，Clint拉着他抱进怀里，直到Phil有些脸红地贴上他的胸口。

 

“你只需要坐下，别再忙来忙去。查查新邮件，你肯定早就想看了，剩下的事情交给我。”

 

“我爱你。”Phil妥协。

 

“我知道。”Clint卷起唇角，就连声音里都染上了温暖的笑意。

 

Phil翻个白眼，凑过去再偷个吻，忽略了他们身后炉子上的煎锅冒出了不祥的黑烟，Clint含着他的唇笑骂（男人这回至少多坚持了一秒钟才转身，Phil对此沾沾自喜）。他听从丈夫的安排，坐在餐桌边，打开StarkPhone，让它变成一个平板电脑，进入邮箱。

 

Clint开始哼唱“我可笑的情人”（My Funny Valentine，译注：演唱者Chet Baker，1954年发行）。Phil叹口气——好吧，没错，就像个毛头小子，从不在意其实已经奔着八十岁去了，因为在心里他明白自己面对Clint的时候就是个心甘情愿的大傻瓜——点开了Nick的留言。

 

‘ _起床了么？今天怎么样？’_

 

Phil看看Clint，金色朝阳下男人轻轻打着拍子，那么愉快，那么满足，而且，就算经过几十年，Phil依旧舍不得从他身上挪开目光，依旧留恋他的双唇，依旧用生命爱着他；所以，他能给出的回复也只有唯一的一句。

 

‘ _棒极了。’_

 

 

END

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2013/8/13

 


End file.
